Fluoropolymer resins are known for their low surface energy and non-stick properties as well as thermal and chemical resistance. Known non-stick coatings, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,977 B2, provide abrasion resistance using a three-coat layer system. For decorative cookware, particularly glass, it is becoming increasingly desirable to have good adherence and durability over time for decorative articles such as cookware. That is, it needs to be resistant to poor adhesion over time due to wear and repetitive cleaning. And additionally, it is important that decorative cookware be aesthetically pleasing as a serving dish. That is, in going from the stove/oven to the table for serving, the decorative cookware needs to be resistant to staining, in addition to being abrasion resistance, such that the cookware easily adapts from a cooking apparatus to a serving dish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,604 to Strolle discloses a composition for priming a surface to improve adhesion of a fluorocarbon polymer topcoat in a two-coat system.
It is desirable to have a non-stick coating that has both good adhesion to glass and good stain resistance while maintaining good abrasion resistance characteristics.